This will Never go Away
by crissingirl123
Summary: Cheerio!Blaine and Football player!Sebastian. After a big fight with his father Blaine stays with the Smythes.
1. Scared

**A/N:** I know I should be writing Nerves and Fame, but I kind of started this out of nowhere. I have nowhere to go with this story, but I simply wanted to post it today. I have already written a second chapter though and some parts of other chapters.

* * *

**This will Never go Away**

* * *

**Summary:** Cheerio!Blaine and Footballplayer!Sebastian. After a big fight with his father Blaine stays with the Smythes.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warnings:** Abuse, (homophobic) language

* * *

**Scared**

* * *

Blaine was shaking on the ground, his whole body covered in blood.

He didn't dare to make a move. Who was he even kidding, he couldn't move. Everything hurts. His arms, his legs, his back.

_Breathing. _

Blaine should have known this was going to happen.

He should have known that his father was going to find out one day, but he had hope that that day wouldn't come this fast. When Blaine came home that day after school he didn't even care to change. That was probably the worst decision he'd ever made.

"How could you do this to me, Blaine? How can you be such a fucking idiot? Cheerleader? Seriously, Blaine?" Mr. Anderson kneeled down next to Blaine, Blaine could almost feel the pure look of disgust and hatred his father was giving him. Blaine had failed again, but this time he did it while knowing that he did the wrong thing. Since the day Silvester forced him to wear that uniform, he knew that his father would never agree with him being a cheerleader. And on top of that, Blaine doesn't even want to be a cheerleader.

"I didn't-… She-…" Blaine stuttered, but he'd rather close his eyes and forget that any of this happened. He was on the ache of passing out, but still tried to keep his eyes open, only for his father.

"Don't give me any excuses, Blaine! I'm okay with the gay phase going on in your life, but you don't have to rub it in everybody's face! Not everyone needs to know that my son is a fucking _faggot _!" Suddenly Mr. Anderson pulled out a knife from behind his back and held it close to Blaine's neck. Blaine's breathing itched, but his father didn't notice. "After your mom died I thought you would change you know. For her. But you clearly don't give a fuck!"

Blaine finally closed his eyes when he felt the knife pressing harder into his neck, softly making a little cut in between the bruises.

Something in him wanted his father to press a little bit harder.

Much harder.

Blaine couldn't believe what he heard his father say to him. When his mother died last year he cried for weeks. He didn't want to go to school. He even stopped singing. He couldn't have fun when his mother wasn't around, but he couldn't say that. His father doesn't mean anything he's saying, Blaine repeats to himself, but that doesn't stop it from hurting him.

"I-I'm sorry." Blaine sobbed quietly, but Mr. Anderson wasn't there anymore to hear. The older man stormed upstairs and Blaine stayed quiet. He wanted to stand up and walk out of that door, but his legs were too weak. Blaine was shaking too bad. And his father would probably hear him too. Blaine slowly wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. Only then he realized how swollen his hand was and Blaine was already making up an excuse in his head to cover up his father.

When Mr. Anderson walked down the stairs minutes later he found his son at the exact same place where he was when he left. Blaine's father was quiet; Blaine didn't even hear him when he closed the distance between him and his son. The shaking boy only noticed his father presence when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder and Blaine immediately turned around to face the older man.

He expected to see the same look as before. Pure hatred, but instead his father looked upset. His eyes were swollen, which told Blaine that he'd cried.

"D-dad?" Blaine whispered, but his father shook his head. For a single second Mr. Anderson's eyes stared at a spot behind Blaine and when Blaine slowly turned around he saw two suitcases standing there. "Dad!" Blaine cried out, but his father's expression was blank.

"You should go." Mr. Anderson said without much emotions and Blaine couldn't believe his ears. His father would never kick him out, right? Right!

Just like this? He simply has to leave?

"Please." Blaine sobbed. "I- I have nowhere to go."

Mr. Anderson helped his son back on two feet and handed him a tissue, but Blaine didn't accept it.

"No, dad I won't let you kick me out!" Blaine shouted, but he still sounded weak.

"Blaine look at yourself! Look what I did to you! You're not safe here. I'll find help, I'll get better and when I am, you can come back." Mr. Anderson said and this might be the first time Blaine saw his father crying. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, son."

Blaine nodded his head. He didn't agree with this, but he knew that this would be for the best. His father reached forward and pulled the slightly shaking boy into a soft hug. Blaine ignored the pain in his back or in his arm when his father pulled his strong arms around him. He tried to relaxed in his father's embrace, because for some reason this hug seemed like a goodbye.

"Thank you." Mr. Anderson whispered into Blaine's ear and the small boy sobbed quietly. "Please don't cry, Blaine. Someday soon I'll come get you." Mr. Anderson freed his son from the very comfortable hug and looked him right into his eyes.

"Where?"

"The Smythes." His father answered quietly. "I told John that…- that when I hurt you again," Mr. Anderson took a deep breath, his eyes still focused on his son. "I would go seek for help. And he would take care of you in the meantime."

Blaine didn't know why, but the name seemed familiar to him. He knew a Smythe but… that wouldn't be... He didn't have much time to think about it though, because soon his father was leading him to the door and walked with him to Blaine's car. Blaine's father lifted the suitcases into the back of the car and walked back to his son. Blaine expected his father to leave now, but instead he opened the passenger door and motioned for Blaine to step inside and Mr. Anderson himself sat behind the wheel.

Both of the man didn't say a word the whole drive, even though there were some things that both of them had to say.

"Come on." Blaine heard his father say all of the sudden and it was only now when Blaine realized that the car had stopped driving. The car was parked in front of an hospital and he took a deep breath before he stepped out of the car. He really doesn't like hospitals, but he knows that he has to go either way. And he rather goes with his father than alone.

But when Blaine stepped out of his car his father didn't follow him.

"I'll wait here, son."

"Can't you come with me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"I'll wait here, Blaine. Don't be such a baby!" Mr. Anderson's eyes turned soft not even a second after he'd said it and he mumbled a soft "I'm sorry." without facing his son.

"It's fine." Blaine whispered as he turned around and walked away. The pain in his back, legs and arms had been long forgotten, but where replaced with the fair of losing his father.

* * *

A few hours later Blaine walked back to his car, which was still standing at the exact same place as before and opened the door with his left hand. His right hand was in a simple, boring, white cast.

"I have to come back next week." Blaine informed his father who nodded his head a few times, but Blaine wasn't sure if he'd even heard what he'd said. His car started driving again and the car filled with complete silence just like before. Only minutes later his father parked the car and signed deeply.

Mr. Anderson stepped out of the car and Blaine did the same. When he was outside his father had already took care of the suitcases as they were placed next to the car. First Blaine simply stared at it, but soon he reached for one of them and brought it with him to the house where he was supposed to live for a few weeks? Months? Years? Blaine isn't so sure.

Mr. Anderson knocked on the door and almost a minute later someone finally opened it. The guy who opened didn't look like the kind of guy who would live in this house. The house looked small and Blaine assumed that the people in it would be poor, but the man in the doorway, Mr. Smythe probably, was wearing a uniform with tie and all.

"John." Mr. Anderson said politely. John Smythe only needed to look at the suitcases to know what was going on. He knew this was going to happen someday. Instead of saying something about Blaine's bruised eye or about his casted arm he did what he does best.

"You're a strong man, Mark. I know you can do this." John told the other male and Blaine couldn't help but agree. He knew that a lot of kids would hate him if he was _their _ father, but Blaine loves him. He loves his father no matter his angry issues. And Blaine believes in his father and he knows that he'll get better.

"Thanks, John." Mr. Anderson whispered and with a single glance at his son he turned around and ran away until Blaine and John couldn't see him anymore. That's it. No goodbye. No hug. Nothing.

Something in Blaine was relieved. No goodbye meant that they'll meet again. Sooner or later he'll get that hug that he really needs at the moment.

For a few minutes Blaine simply stared at the spot where his father was running away not a long time ago. He kind of hoped that it would make him come back, but he knew that that was nonsense. Tears were slowly rolling over his cheeks and for once he didn't care that someone could see him. John won't judge him. His father trusted John enough to take care of Blaine, so Blaine would trust John. Blaine blinked a few times and wiped away his tears before he turned around.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed quietly, but a small, forced smile was forming on his lips.

"It's fine boy. Come on, let's go inside. I don't want you to get sick." Blaine followed the dark, blond haired man and stepped inside the house, pulling the suitcases with him. Blaine calmed down a little bit when John helped him with his coat and showed him where to place it.

"My son will show you around if you don't mind. I was just making dinner." John said politely before he opened one of the doors that was leading them to the living room. "Sebastian! We have a guest!" Mr. Smythe shouted up the stairs and suddenly Blaine remembered why the name Smythe sounded familiar. Sebastian Smythe.

It was _the_ Smythe.

"Wait- wait…"

"What's wrong?" John sounded truly concerned, but that wasn't necessary at all.

"Nothing… it's just- you mean Sebastian. As in the quarterback of the football team- Sebastian?"

"That's me." Blaine turned around and found Sebastian standing halfway up the stairs and Blaine didn't even realize he was staring at him with wide eyes until he heard John clear his troth and he immediately looked down. "Are you ready, Killer? Let's get this over with."

"Su-sure." Blaine walked up the stairs and left the suitcases behind. Sebastian seemed pissed off when the two boys walked up the stairs and this made Blaine feel pretty uncomfortable. Sebastian stole a single glance of Blaine so now and then, but Blaine couldn't seem to understand what he was thinking.

Blaine knows that he isn't the most fun person to talk to, but that doesn't give Sebastian any reason to be mad at him, right?

_What happens in the past, stays in the past. _

Sebastian was quiet. Something that Blaine hadn't expected from the other boy at all. In complete silence the taller boy showed him the bathroom, the restroom and his bedroom. Blaine could walk away and the other boy won't even notice. When Sebastian stepped inside _Blaine's to be bedroom_ he motioned for the other boy to follow, which Blaine immediately did. When Blaine was inside, the taller boy leaned over Blaine to close the door carefully. Blaine didn't miss how Sebastian's eyes never left his except for a single second when they moved to look at a spot only a few inches lower.

His lips.

"Alright let's make one thing clear." Sebastian started in a whisper. "What happened back at school stays between us. My father doesn't need to know a thing. You don't talk to me at school, _ha!_ You don't even talk to me here. We may be living in the same house, but we're not friends. You're weird. You're a freak and you're no friend of mine, do you hear me?" Blaine wanted to agree, but he couldn't if Sebastian didn't even agree with himself.

Sebastian's fingertips were softly touching Blaine's swollen eye. Blaine didn't mean to flinch when the fingers moved and touched a spot on his face where it actually hurted. He liked the soft touch of Sebastian's fingers on him. It's been way too long since those long fingers touched him like that. It's been way too long since those lips were on his.

0.0

"_Blaine, we need to stop doing this." _

_It was Friday evening. _

_Blaine was supposed to do some homework as he didn't have much time this weekend, but when he had an unexpected visitor he completely forgot those stupid books on his desk. _

_But when he opened that freaking door he didn't expect Sebastian to be there. And after he found out why he was there, he hoped that he'd never come. He still had hope. _

"_Wh-what do you mean?" Sebastian was still standing outside in the doorway and he wasn't planning on stepping inside the house. He needed to do this and he needed to do this quick. He had to stop seeing Blaine and he had to stop going to these stupid movies with Blaine. People are starting to find out that he's dating a Glee boy and he can't have that. _They aren't even dating! _That he's gay is one thing, but he can't have all these feelings and shit. Blaine is the only person he thinks of and it needs to fucking stop. He can't feel this close to someone. Not again. Not after what happened the last time. _

"_Us. We're over." Sebastian tried to keep his voice steady and he was doing a good job. Sebastian has always been good at hiding his emotions. _

"_But…-" _

"_No buts, Blaine. We can't go any further. We are doing this thing for way too long already." _And you haven't even let me fuck you yet. _For once Sebastian kept his mouth shut. This wasn't the time for sexy comments. He didn't want to hurt Blaine even more then he's doing now. _

_It killed Sebastian to see one single tear rolling over Blaine's cheek and he has to fight the urge not to reach forward and wipe the tear away. He knew that when he touched him he won't be strong enough to say goodbye. _

_Because that's what this is. _

_Goodbye. _

_Of course, they'll see each other at school, but they won't talk ever again. _

_Blaine didn't say a thing. He knew better than to argue with Sebastian. Instead he forcefully closed the door and ran to his room. _

"_Bye, Blaine." Sebastian whispered into the cold air as he finally let the tears roll down his cheeks._

0.0

Blaine knew it was wrong, but when he saw Sebastian walking down the stairs only a few minutes ago he actually felt happy and confident, but also nervous, guilty and unwelcomed. Sebastian asked him not to talk to him ever again and now they're going to live under one roof together.

He'd rather stay with his father, but that wasn't an option anymore.

"Y-yeah?" It was more a question, though. He'd heard what Sebastian said, but he also heard the hesitation in his voice. He saw the looks the other boy was giving him, looks filled with pure want.

"Good." And Sebastian had left the room, leaving a very miserable Blaine behind.

* * *

**A/N:** Well... well... well... What did you guys think? Should I keep writing it? I love Blangst and I love Seblaine so expect more of that in here if I ever decide to write more!

Thanks for reading.

Xxx Crissingirl123


	2. Need

**A/N**: Wow, thank you so much for all those lovely reviews. I'll try to update at least once a week (not every seven days, but once a week). But I can't promise you guys anything. Reviews do make me write faster, though.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Need**

* * *

Sebastian still couldn't believe what was going on in his house today. When he saw the other boy standing in their living room he tried to act as casual as possible. He didn't want Blaine to know the effect he still has on him even after almost a year. He still thinks about the other boy at least once a week and it's stupid. Really stupid. He's a seventeen year old boy. He should go out and have fun. He does go out though, but he doesn't have much fun.

_For a while he thought that he was finally over him, but he couldn't be more wrong. _

Sebastian and Blaine never even really dated. They simply went to the movies as friends. At least that's what Sebastian liked to think. He could lose a friend. It won't be the first time.

But when Sebastian realized that he couldn't forget Blaine, he figured that Blaine was a special friend. Nothing more.

It's kind of embarrassing when Sebastian thinks about it. He used to come up with excuses and apologizes in his head to get Blaine back with him. He always watched Blaine walk around in his cute outfits. Sebastian immediately noticed when the bowties disappeared and were replaced with a tie or when there was nothing tied around his neck. And you couldn't say that he was complaining about it.

He was complaining about something else though. When he saw Blaine hanging out with Kurt Hummel for the first time. How the two boys were holding hands in the hallway or how they stole a quick kiss when they thought no one was watching. Sebastian only knew his name because he's one of the students that a lot of the football players talk about. Especially after what happened with Karofsky.

When Kurt Hummel left the building Sebastian knew that 'Klaine' wasn't going to last for much longer. When Blaine and he had their thing, Blaine couldn't stand to be alone. He wanted to be around Sebastian the whole time. Sebastian used to think this was annoying, but now it's the thing he misses the most. Sebastian was right though. Kurt and Blaine broke up. And Sebastian couldn't do anything when he saw his ex-best friend walking through the hallway and looking like he hadn't slept for weeks.

Sebastian noticed when Blaine started hanging out with this new guy. Sam Evans.

But Sebastian Smythe wasn't jealous.

And now today Blaine was here again. His Blaine. Only that's not true. He's the one who told Blaine to leave. He's the one who wanted this thing between the two of them to stop. It's his fault that he's been feeling empty inside these past few months. It all sounded so fucking pathetic. It's just a boy, but it's not.

Not for Sebastian.

Not that he'll ever admit it aloud. It took him months to be honest with himself, but he can't be honest with anyone else. As soon as you share your feelings with someone else your life is fucked. Everything will end badly, because that one person will always know that one little secret about your life. Or in this case, a pretty big secret.

Even when Sebastian and Blaine used to hang out Sebastian never talked about his feelings. Blaine always told Sebastian about his personal life and Sebastian had acted like he didn't care.

0.0

_Sebastian and Blaine always watched television together on Saturday night. Blaine's parents were never home and the two of them could use some time on their own. Secretly Sebastian enjoyed it just as much as Blaine did. Whenever the smaller boy made a cute little sound while watching the movie a huge smile formed on Sebastian's lips, but this smile disappeared quickly everytime Blaine locked eyes with him. He wasn't always fast enough though. _

_"I saw that, you know." Blaine smiled softly. Blaine was lying with his legs over Sebastian's lap and his body as close as possible pressed against Sebastian's. Sebastian didn't seem to complain at all and this gave Blaine every reason to hold Sebastian even tighter. _

_"Saw what?"_

_"That goofy smile!" Sebastian shook his head a few times to distract Blaine from seeing the huge smile that was back on his lips as soon as Blaine looked at him. "It looks cute." Blaine's cheeks blushed a shade of pink when he realized what he'd said and he buried his head into Sebastian´s neck and impatiently waited until Sebastian answered with something like: "I'm not cute." or "Fuck you." but Sebastian remained silent and Blaine was kind of worried about that. "Seb?"_

_"Hmmm..."_

_"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked softly, but for Sebastian it sounded like Blaine shouted those words right in his ears. He can't tell Blaine what he's honestly thinking about. _When you say I'm cute it actually makes me feel good._ The words in his head make Sebastian feel sick. He can't be this close to someone again. He can't. _

_"It's not important." Sebastian answered and even though he was sure that Blaine wanted to know more, the smaller boy didn't push him. He didn't say anything and returned his attention back to the television. At least for the few minutes that Blaine could actually focus on one thing. _

_"I really like this, you know. I- I really like you." _

_"Wh-what?" Sebastian asked surprised, but deep down he knew this. He only hoped that he'd never hear the other boy say it aloud. _

_"I- I love you, Seb." _

_Sebastian stared dumbfounded at the boy next to him on the couch and softly pushed him away and of his lap. Sebastian stood up and walked towards the hallway where he grabbed his coat. Without saying another word he left a miserable Blaine behind. As always. _

0.0

Sebastian still regrets that one moment in his life. He doesn't regret breaking up with Blaine or ignoring him. Blaine is better of without him, but he does regret walking away after Blaine had told him those important words. And the only reason he walked away was because he was scared. Sebastian had always told himself that he would never walk away from his fears, but he'd failed.

"Dinner is ready!" Sebastian stood up and left his room. He didn't notice Blaine coming out of his room only a second later.

* * *

"Tell us something about yourself."

Blaine and the Smythes were all sitting around the kitchen table, eating whatever it was that John Smythe had made. It was definitely something that Blaine had never eaten before, but he'd liked it a lot.

"Well… uhm… I guess I'm in Glee club." Blaine said hesitatingly.

"Your father told me about that, yeah." John informed the smaller boy, who locked eyes with Mr. Smythe for a short second before he took another bite of his food. "He told me that you're one of the best singers he knows actually." Blaine smiled at that. He really liked the thought of his father talking about him with other adults. Especially compliments. Blaine loves compliments.

"Th-that's nice." Blaine said, still a little bit unsure.

"Anything else you want to share? Any other clubs you're joining? I mean you don't have to tell us, but Sebastian here probably already knows as you two go to the same school." Mr. Smythe rambled as he looked at both his son and Blaine. Sebastian simply shrugged while Blaine thought about it for a bit.

"You're senior class president, aren't you?" Sebastian asked, but he was pretty sure. He'd known since he saw Blaine writing down his name on that stencil hanging in the hallway. He didn't know that he would get a partner though. A very good looking partner, but there was no need to be jealous.

He and Blaine are over.

"Uhm.. yes. That's right." Blaine couldn't stop the blush that formed on his cheeks, but both of the other males decided to ignore it or didn't notice. "And uhm… since today I'm part of the Cheerios too." Blaine said and he watched Sebastian's reaction closely, which was exactly what he'd hoped for.

Sebastian's eyes widened and Blaine knew that the other boy was picturing him in one of those cheerleaders uniforms that all the Cheerios wear at McKinley. He did the right thing when he decided to put some other clothes on in the hospital.

"Seriously?" John asked surprised. "Your father never told me you werd interested in that."

"Oh… well. I never really told him either." Because I'm not interested. As soon as Sam and his plan is done he'll quit that club and never take any demands from Sue Silvester again. He really couldn't stand that woman. "He found out today though... but-" Blaine stopped himself there. He knew he could trust these two people, but he couldn't say it. It was too early for that.

"I understand, Blaine. We understand. Right Sebastian?" Sebastian didn't answer immediately, too deep in his thoughts to even notice that his father was talking to him. Blaine in a Cheerio uniform. _Jesus fucking Christ_. That is so fucking hot.

He finally noticed his father a few seconds later when the older man threw some food in his face, which made Blaine smile softly.

"Dad!" Sebastian said annoyed as he cleaned up his face with a napkin. "Why did you do that?"

"I asked you a question, Sebastian." Mr. Smythe said, but he couldn't keep a straight face. The moment John heard Blaine laugh he lost the battle and joined the other boy. Sebastian glared at the two of them and left annoyed the table.

"And I thought you were the adult here." Sebastian muttered before he picked up his plate and cutlery and made his way out into the kitchen. Blaine amusedly shook his head and maybe he checked out Sebastian's ass when he walked away, but when someone brings it up he would never admit it.

* * *

Blaine woke up way too early the next day. It wasn't even 5 am yet, but he couldn't go back to bed after he went for a pee. He decided that he could get some homework done until he has to go downstairs to go to school. He was pretty wrong though, because he couldn't focus.

Yesterday evening after Sebastian had left; Blaine and John had a little talk and Blaine told him everything. When he started he couldn't seem to stop and yes Blaine regretted most of it. Okay he didn't mention whatever happened between Sebastian and Blaine, because that was something between Sebastian and him, but he did tell John everything about coach Sylvester and about his father. And Blaine was impressed at how interested and caring the other male was, because he kept asking questions.

A few hours later Blaine finally walked down the stairs and was met with an already awake Mr. Smythe. Sebastian didn't follow much later and the three of them ate their breakfast in silence. At least until John broke the silence and turned his attention to the curly haired boy.

"Blaine, you're sure you want to go to school?" Mr. Smythe asked sweetly, but Blaine seemed surprised by the question.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Okay, okay, okay. And you know why, Blaine." But John didn't mention it again and happily said goodbye to Blaine and Sebastian when they walked out of the door to go to school. Blaine immediately walked to his car and he really didn't expect Sebastian to do the same, but when Blaine unlocked his car he saw Sebastian opening the passengers door and step inside. Blaine frowned, but didn't say a word as he himself sat down on the driver's seat. He didn't drove away immediately though, he slowly turned to Sebastian who shrugged.

"I don't want to walk." Sebastian said grumpy and even though Sebastian didn't look at him, Blaine knew that he wasn't planning on stepping out of that car. Blaine laughed softly and amusedly shook his head before he started the car.

"You're insane." Blaine said, but he kept his eyes fixed on the road the whole time.

"Shut up."

"No." Blaine said and Sebastian simply shrugged. "You don't have a car?" Blaine asked and he stole a quick glance of the other boy. Sebastian immediately looked away.

"That isn't any of your business." _  
_

"It is if you want a ride every morning." Blaine said seriously.

"Why? Got anything to hide?"

Blaine didn't answer immediately, he was too busy with not driving into a bus that abruptly stopped not far away from his car as he softly cursed under his breath when he had to step on the car brake a little bit too quick and fast.

"Maybe…" Blaine eventually answered with a small smile on his lips. "You have no idea what I do in here."

"Just drive." But also Sebastian was trying to hide his smile that was creeping on his lips. When Blaine finally parked the car Sebastian immediately reached for the handle, but when he heard a soft click he turned around. Had Blaine just locked it?

"Blaine…" Sebastian warned, but Blaine wasn't impressed.

"Seb…" Blaine breathed softly as he leaned back against the backrest of the chair and closed his eyes in enjoyment. He didn't miss how Sebastian watched him curiously, but he didn't show the effect it had on him. "Relax." Blaine said softly, but Sebastian wasn't having any of it.

Blaine knew that whatever was on his mind right now was probably the stupidest thing ever. When he was still with Kurt he wouldn't have even thought about locking someone up in his car, but ever since he's been hanging out with Sam, he'd changed.

_If you want something you have to go and get it. _

With Sebastian it was different though. Sebastian and he needed to talk, but now when the two of them are sitting in the car together in comfortable silence it felt like there is nothing to talk about. At least Blaine thought it was comfortable.

"Just open the fucking door, Blaine!" Blaine signed deeply before he unlocked the door and Sebastian immediately opened it and stepped out of the car. Blaine watched amusedly how some students looked surprised at the car. At _Blaine's _car, where Sebastian just stepped out of. _As soon as something comes into Blaine's head it won't go away._ Even if it wasn't the smartest thought he'd ever had, before he could stop himself the words were rolling out of his mouth.

"I love you too, babe!" Blaine shouted playfully before he stepped out of his car too. He didn't miss Sebastian's 'Fuck you." in return, but Blaine thought it was worth it. He'd always loved joking around with Sebastian and that will never change.

For a short moment Blaine completely forgot about his broken arm and his bruised eye. That was until he met Sam by his locker.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think? You guy's response has been amazing! I simply had to continue.

xx crissingirl123


	3. Suspended

**A/N:** Seriously, thank you guys so much! I really like reading all those reviews and I also really enjoy writing this story so… maybe I can make it happen you know; that once a week thing. Reviews still make me write faster.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warnings:** (Homophobic) language

* * *

**Suspended**

* * *

It wasn't until after second class when Blaine decided to change into his Cheerio uniform. The whole day studens kept staring at him and some girls and boys of the Glee club had asked what happened, but Blaine had answered that question with the same answer every time. "It's nothing important." And most of them simply walked away. Not that Blaine really blames them. It's not like he's best friends with all of the New Directions. Of course they are a family, but not everyone has to know everybody's secrets. And for some reason hadn't he seen any of his_ friends_ that day. Well except for Brittany, but she'd made up her own story of what happened with his eye and arm and Blaine had done nothing else except to agree with whatever she'd said, even though he doesn't even remember what it was.

Sam was nowhere to be seen though. He wasn't in the canteen eating his lunch and he wasn't there during Spanish, but Blaine was pretty sure that Sam had told him something about that a little bit over a week ago. If he'd remembered it correctly Sam had a dental appointment and it's not like Sam and he saw each other a lot this day of the week. For some reason they had a lot of different classes.

And on top of that Blaine hasn't actually been paying attention today. For all he knows Sam had been walking passed him a million times today. Blaine was way too deep in his own thoughts to even notice.

When it was almost time for Glee practice the blond boy finally made his way through the hallway of McKinley and Blaine laughed softly when Sam locked eyes with him and walked towards his locker.

"Blaine! There are you, dude. I have a question. Do you think that Schuester would mind if…" Sam stopped talking for a few seconds and simply stared at Blaine. His eyes going up and down as he inspected the Cheerio precisely. "Wow dude, what happened to your eye? Oh… and arm?"

"Hi, Sam." Blaine answered with a small smile, but it faded away when Sam asked about his eye and arm, but he had planned something for when someone would ask. He was glad that no one _special_ had asked him about it just yet, because he was pretty sure that he won't be able to lie to Sebastian or John. Not that it will be easy to lie right into Sam's face. It's not like he hadn't done that before, but Blaine likes to think that it's not a lie when he simply doesn't tell the truth. "It's nothing to worry about." He commented quietly and he hoped that Sam would get the hint and leave it alone, but Blaine didn't have much luck these past few days.

"Well, what happened man? It seems like something to worry about actually."

"Could you please just drop it?" When Sam didn't answer immediately Blaine took it as a yes and asked a question on his own. "What were you talking about just a minute ago? Something about Schuester?"

Sam thought for a second, but soon remembered why he even was looking for Blaine in the first place. With a single nod he silently told Blaine that the smaller boy has to explain himself someday, but for now he'd dropped it and won't mention it again.

"Oh yeah. I thought maybe we could ask Schuester for help… for you know." Sam whispered softly, because he didn't want anyone else to hear about their plan.

"You're kidding right? Schuester? Seriously? We can't ask him for help and either way, we've got this thing in the bag. We've just got to stick to the plan you know."

"You're sure? I mean, do you even know what we're actually going to do?" Sam asked a little bit unsure. Of course Blaine and he had talked about this before, but it's never been really clear to Sam what Blaine exactly wanted to do. First he thought they were going to embarrass Sue Silvester, but now he's not so sure anymore.

"Well… did you bring the camera?" Blaine asked his friend, who nodded his head. "Good. I have the costumes in my locker. We'll figure something out." Blaine said as he turned back to his locker to grab some more books and placed some other books back in his locker before he closed it and turned back to Sam.

"Okay… dude, you're sure you want to do this?"

Blaine was surprised by Sam's question, but on the other hand he did understand why he asked it. He likes hanging out with Kitty and Brittany and he knows that he won't be able to do that much anymore when he's kicked out of the Cheerios. And besides that, there had to be a reason why he joined in the first place back in December. There are way more clubs to join, but Blaine decided to join the Cheerios.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw this guy…" _So Sam was here already. _"And he was kind of checking you out, dude." Sam said as a big smile slowly formed on his lips. Blaine's cheeks flushed red and he turned around to hide it for his friend, but he'd already noticed and placed his hand on Blaine's cheek to make the smaller boy look at him. "Come on man. As a straight male I can definitely say that you look hot in this uniform!" Sam said and when he realized that his hand was still on Blaine's cheeks he quickly pulled it away. "And don't get me started on your ass." Sam added, but this was way quieter than before.

Blaine's mouth opened in disbelieve, but soon shook it off. Sam was straight and he only said this to cheer him up. That doesn't explain the whole school boy act though, but he decided not to mention it ever again.

"Thanks… I guess, but I think that if someone thinks I… uhm look good."

"Hot." Sam corrected.

"Uhm… hot… then that person should think the same when I'm in my own clothes." Blaine was pretty sure that his cheeks had the color of a tomato right now and he didn't like it.

"You do know that the person checking you out is one of the football players right? I mean… the gay one. I don't know his name, but he's popular. He can't date… one of _us_." By the way Sam said _us _Blaine knew that he didn't mean just Sam and Blaine, but the Glee kids, the unpopular kids.

Blaine was quiet for a few seconds and when Sam started to worry if something was wrong, the curly haired boy suddenly started to laugh aloud. And even Blaine wasn't sure what was going on with him, but he simply couldn't stop himself. When Sam started talking about a guy checking him out he never expected it to be Sebastian. It couldn't be him, because Sebastian would have been smarter than that. If Blaine is sure of one thing it is that he won't be staring at Blaine in the hallway or anywhere at this school.

"Sam… he really isn't checking me out." Blaine said when he'd finally calmed down and he wiped away the tears with the back of his hand, but this time they were tears of happiness which was a change. "That's impossible."

Sam didn't answer the boy immediately; he nodded to a spot somewhere behind Blaine and the Cheerio turned around right away. As he did so he found Sebastian looking at him with wide eyes. It didn't take much more time though before he looked away and left.

"He's just looking out for me." Blaine signed deeply.

"Why would he do that?" Sam actually looked concerned for a few seconds and Blaine felt guilty for not telling him the truth.

"It's complicated."

"Well… tell me?" Blaine shook his head.

"We should go to Glee practice." Blaine knew that he'll get more questions and hopefully one day he'll be able to answer them, but that day is not today.

* * *

Sebastian really had to control himself a little bit more now that he's back at school. Yesterday he could stare at Blaine all he wanted, because the smaller boy was too oblivious to notice anyway. At school Blaine wasn't the only one who could catch him and this should prevent Sebastian from stealing some quick glances of the other boy. It's not like he didn't see the other boy every day.

The Cheerio uniform did something to Sebastian though. That and the guilt he was feeling this whole time since Blaine stepped into his, _their,_ house yesterday. Sebastian hated himself for not even mentioning the bruises or the cast around the other boy's arm. It's almost like he didn't care, but he did care. He simply can't put it into any words.

"Smythe! What the fuck was going on this morning, dude? What did you do with Anderson?" Sebastian was in History class when three boys, Stefan, Boris and Danny walked up to him, all the boys were wearing their football outfit just like Sebastian and surrounded the dark haired boy on the chair.

"What are you talking about?"

"The bruises and cast! I didn't think you had it in you, man." Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked disgusted when he actually saw his fellow football teammates smile. Did they enjoy the thought of Sebastian beating Blaine?

"Oh… I didn't…" Sebastian started slowly. More students were filling the room, but until now no one was looking at them and Sebastian would like to keep it that way.

"Dude seriously. It's okay. Someone had to show the fag where he belongs." Danny said as he reached out his fist for Sebastian to bump him, but Sebastian didn't move a tiny bit.

"Seriously _dude, Blaine_, yes he has a fucking name, was nice enough to let me drive with him in his car. Nothing else." Sebastian stood up and watched closely how the three boys all set one step back, but didn't stop looking at him with pure hatred. Sebastian wasn't afraid of them. No, he wouldn't be able to fight them all, but he's not afraid.

"You were in the car with that disgusting kid for fun?" Sebastian actually laughed at this and he amusedly shook his head. He couldn't believe how stupid some people were.

"I think you forgot one thing there. I'm gay too remember." And before Sebastian saw Stefan's fist coming his way it already slammed hard against his cheek. His hand immediately covered his cheek and he wiped away the small prints of blood that were dripping down his cheek and on slowly ended on his chin. Without a second thought he reached forward and pushed Stefan against the wall. Both of his hands formed around his troth. "Don't fucking touch me." Sebastian hissed into Stefan's ear.

Sebastian could feel four hands pulling him back by his torso, but Sebastian didn't let go. He squeezed, but not hard enough to kill. Only hard enough to scare the boy and he was doing a really good job at that. Stefan may not show it, but for a short second Sebastian could see the fear in his eyes.

"I don't care what you think of me. You can call me a _fag _whenever you want, but don't talk about Blaine that way. And you sure as hell don't fucking touch me!" Sebastian was too deep in his talk that he didn't hear the door open and close one more time. It wasn't until he heard his name when he realized that his teacher had made his way inside the room.

"Sebastian Smythe!"

Sebastian immediately loosened his grip on the boy against the wall and turned around with his hands in front of him.

"Principal office. Now!" Was all Mr. Schuester said before he walked to Stefan to check if he was okay. Sebastian wanted to argue and tell the older man that it wasn't his fault. And that Stefan started, but he was too tired. Without saying another word he grabbed his bag and left the classroom to make his way to the principal office. He already had a very good idea what was going to happen.

* * *

"Suspended? You have got to be kidding me!"

You could say that Mr. Smythe wasn't very happy to hear Sebastian's story. When Mr. Figgins told Sebastian that he wasn't allowed in _his_ school for a week, he immediately walked out of that school and towards his house. It took him a good thirty minutes, but he wasn't going to wait for Blaine. He'll make sure that next time he goes to school on his bike,

"It wasn't my fault! That asshole started!" Sebastian shouted. He pulled of his coat and threw it on the stairs. If John didn't have a better reason than to get angry because of that he would have been, but the coat really isn't that big of a deal.

"There wasn't any trouble for months! What changed?" John asked as he impatiently reached for Sebastian's coat and pushed it in his son's arms.

"Nothing, dad! He beated me for no reason and I got angry."

"Mr. Schuester told me that you were going to kill him if he didn't walk into that classroom in time." John's voice sounded sure and confident and he pointed with his finger a few times against Sebastian's chest.

"That's not true. I could control myself." Sebastian's voice was low and he didn't sound sure at all. Was it true? Would he have pressed harder if Mr. Schuester wasn't there? No of course not. He only wanted to scare Stefan, nothing more.

"I believe you son, really I do. But we can't afford you changing schools you hear me. Now that Blaine is here too, we have even more people to feed. And we don't have much money and I probably need an extra job already. You really need to follow the rules for once, okay?" Sebastian signed deeply and dropped down on his knees. John followed him about a minute later and placed his hand on his son's back.

"I-I'm sorry." Sebastian and John both looked up at the same time and were both shocked to see Blaine standing there in the doorway. His keys were shaking in his hands and his eyes were glassy from the tears that started to form there. "I'll pack my bag."

Blaine was gone immediately after he'd said that. He ran up the stairs and into his room. He could hear John screaming his name, but he ignored it. When he was in his room he locked his door and sank down on the ground. Thoughts of places where to sleep were spinning through his head. Maybe he could just ask Sam, or maybe Burt would let him stay there, or he could sleep in his car. Probably car. That would work best.

"Blaine!" Again it was John who shouted his name and again Blaine tried to ignore it, but it started to become more difficult. He placed his hands over his ears and closed his eyes.

_You're a burden. _

_Because of you he has to get another job. _

_Because of you they have money issues. _

Blaine shook his head a few times, trying to get rid of the thoughts in his head.

"Sebastian! Why don't you do something?" Blaine could hear the older man say to his son.

"Just leave him alone." Sebastian almost sounded annoyed when he said these words to his father.

"Are you serious? He thinks that he's a burden!"

_They are fighting because of you, Blaine._

"I'm sure he doesn't want to talk." Blaine softly smiled at that, because it's true. He really doesn't want to talk. He wants to be left alone for only a few minutes then they could talk. Or he could leave.

"And how would you know?" Mr. Smythe shouted angrily and Blaine heard the man knocking on the door a few times. "Blaine? Boy? Are you in there?" Blaine nodded his head, but didn't say anything. He didn't care that they couldn't see him, because he didn't want them to hear him cry. Not again and especially not for such a stupid reason. There are plenty more places to stay.

"Dad! Stop!" Sebastian shouted as he shoved his father away softly and unlocked the door with his own key, which was the same as the key of Blaine's room. "I'll go talk to him!"

"Why you?" It was quiet for a few seconds. When Blaine was quiet enough he could hear the two men breathing on the other side of the door. Blaine watched closely when the doorhandle moved and how the door slowly opened. Seconds later the door softly touched the wall and Blaine stared up at John and Sebastian who both looked at Blaine. Both of the them looked concerned. No one said a word until Sebastian took a deep breath and words rolled over his tongue.

"Because you don't know him the way I do."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow the blangst is back... I told ya : ) anyway, let me know what you thought? And thank you for reading! Already a new chapter... that's what all those reviews do to me.

Alright I wasn't going to do this, but then I thought why not?! **I was wondering:** do you guys want this story to go with the storylines on Glee (as far as that is possible). With that I mean that there should be a shooting in one of the upcoming chapters... I do think though if you guys want that, that I'm going to write a shooting with real shooters and not Becky... and guilty pleasures should be in it too. Well let me know! Or not : ) Idk.

Xxx Crissingirl123


	4. Unfair

**A/N: **Seriously thank you guys so much. I know I'm not one of those persons who answers all the reviews privately and I don't really have a good excuse for that, but that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy every single review I read, because I do. I appreciate the time you guys spent to write something like that for a story of mine even if it only took five seconds to do so.

Secondly I wanna say that I'm sorry. It's been a while since I updated this story. It actually been a while since I've written a full chapter of anything.

Without any more talking I'll bring you guys the fourth chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and if so let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Unfair**

* * *

"You don't know him the way I do." The words were only whispered, but it was hard enough to be heard. A long silence followed. Both Blaine and Sebastian couldn't seem to focus on anything else beside each other. They barely realized it when Mr. Smythe excused himself and walked downstairs, but when the door downstairs closed both of them knew that they were alone now.

For a second Blaine was sure that Sebastian actually wanted to talk, but then he remembered the warning that he'd been given yesterday.

_What happened back at school stays between us. My father doesn't need to know a thing. You don't talk to me at school, ha! You don't even talk to me here. We may be living in the same house, but we're not friends. You're weird. You're a freak and you're no friend of mine, do you hear me? _

"You can go now. I'll tell your father that we've talked."

"Why?" Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't say anything. "I've been an asshole to you today and yesterday. You know what, forget that. I've been an asshole to you since the day we've met and you're still nice to me. Why do I deserve that? Because I don't see it." As soon as Sebastian started talking Blaine stopped looking at him and instead kept his eyes firmly on the ground. Without thinking too much about the consequences he padded next to him on the ground and within seconds Sebastian sat down next to him.

"Honestly, I don't know." Blaine answered eventually, his eyes still locked on the ground underneath him. "It's stupid. I'm stupid."

"No, you're not." Sebastian breathed softly and he closely inspected the boy next to him. The boy sitting next to him on the ground doesn't look like the boy he used to know. The Blaine from a year ago was happy, energetic and always knew what to say. Of course he was and still is a shy and small guy, but if Sebastian hadn't known Blaine the way he knows him he isn't even sure if he'd regonized him.

The boy in a Cheerio uniform, which was a surprise itself, crying silently and too afraid to look up. It killed Sebastian that his ex-friend can't even look him in his eyes, but that was his own fault for breaking his heart.

"What happened?"

The question could have many answers and meanings. What happened yesterday when you suddenly showed up at my house? What happened to your arm? What happened last year after you disappeared out of my life?

"I could ask you the same question." Blaine dared to have a quick look at Sebastian, who already looked confused at Blaine. "I mean, when I came here and you and your father were fighting. I've heard some rumors at school, but I want to hear it from you."

"Honestly?" Blaine nodded at this. "I almost strangled a guy." Sebastian expected Blaine to hate him even more now and on top of that he expected him to panic, but he didn't. Blaine didn't move a tiny bit and instead of being paniced or mad, he looked confused and truely interested.

"Why?"

"You don't wanna know."

"And what if I do?" A small, playful smile was on Blaine's lips when he turned around and faced Sebastian for the second time that afternoon. "Please tell me, Seb." Out of the sudden Sebastian stood up and Blaine immediately followed him on his feet. He watched Sebastian closely as he seemed to figure out what to say.

"Don't call me that."

"I won't if you tell me what happened."

Obviously Sebastian isn't persuaded very quickly, but he knew that if Blaine would call him Seb one more time he wouldn't be able not to lean forward and kiss Blaine on those perfect lips of his. And that is something that really can't happen ever again.

"Fine," Sebastian signed deeply as he sat down on the bed and looked annoyed at Blaine. "They made fun of... us."

"Huh? Why would they do that?" Another thing that didn't change. Blaine never seemed to figure out what was going on before Sebastian explained it bit by bit. On the other hand, maybe he did it in purpose. Maybe he didn't want to believe what he was thinking.

"Remember your little joke when I stepped out of the car." And it finally seemed to make sense in Blaine's head. His lips parted and a shy _oh _rolled over his tongue. "Exactly. Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No it's not." Sebastian looked surprised at his housemate. Did Blaine seriously think that he had to apologize for something? Isn't Sebastian the one who should be doing just that? "I don't just mean this morning, Sebastian. I mean... Yesterday I just showed up at your house and you have nothing to say about that. And that's not fair. You don't want me here, of course you don't, but you still have to live with that, with me. And even though I wish that one day you actually enjoy my company, I think that that's not gonna happen any time soon."

And for once Sebastian was reminded that he has feelings too.

"Seriously if I wanted you out of here you'll be on the street in no time." Sebastian smiled softly, but as soon as he locked eyes with Blaine his expression turned serious. "But I don't want that. It's not your fault that you're here. I don't know what happened between you and your father, but..-"

"Do you wanna know?" Blaine interrupted.

"Is it bad?"

"What's bad? He's alive so it's not that bad." Blaine joked and he finally sat down next to Sebastian on his bed. "My father is a little abusive. I think you may have realized that." Sebastian nodded and Blaine took this moment to place his hand over Sebastian's. The smaller boy smiled softly when he didn't pull away and Sebastian's hand remained at the same place. "He needs help and I'm very grateful that he has realized that himself. Everybody hates him except for your father and I. That's probably why I'm here."

"That Blaine, that's unfair."

"So... it's life. Nothing is fair."

"Way to be dramatic, B." Only seconds later Sebastian realized what he'd said. "Fuck. I meant Blaine. Way to be dramatic, _Blaine_."

"You can call me B, you know."

"Well, maybe I don't want to."

Sebastian finally pulled his hand away from Blaine's. Instead he folded his hands on his lap and with one last look at the Cheerio he walked out of Blaine's bedroom. Blaine didn't say anything. With a loud sigh he let himself fall on his bed. It wasn't much later when he eyes closed and he fell asleep.

You know what isn't fair? That Blaine is still in love with Sebastian even after all those months. That. That's unfair.

* * *

_A year ago Blaine's mother died and Blaine can still remember every single moment of that day. Crying, sobbing, screaming, shouting, it's literally all he did for weeks. _

_"Dad, what's going on? Why are there cops in the house? Dad! Why are you crying?" Blaine was shaking on his feet and he could hardly stand still. He didn't even know what happened yet, but still he's almost peeing in his pants. _

_"Blaine, calm down." It was a simple order, but it was impossible for Blaine to follow. "Come son. Let's sit down over there."_

_"Dad? Where's mom?" _

_"Blaine, I need you to stay quiet okay?" _

_"Dad? You're kind of freaking me out here." Mr. Anderson raised his hand and placed his forefinger in front of his lips to tell his son to be quiet and Blaine did his best to listen. _

_"You're mom, she- she was shot."_

_"But she's alive, right?" Mr. Anderson didn't answer. The older man closed his eyes and Blaine could only look at the tears that rolled over his father's cheeks. He didn't move or said anything to comfort his father, but who could blame him. How can he comfort someone else when he needs the same treatment. He didn't realize until moments later that he was crying too. _

_Blaine was distracted for a moment when a cop made his way into the kitchen and Blaine could only imagine what was going on in there. No, this couldn't be happening. His mother didn't die. That wouldn't be fair. _

_His mother is the perfect parent. She always knows what to do or say and she doesn't have any enemies so it would be stupid if someone actually tried to kill her and shoot her. His mother, Mary, held him in her arms after the Sadie Hawkins Dance or when he simply had a bad day or even on a normal day. Whenever Blaine needed her, she was there. No matter what. His father used to be there for him too, but he never said anything and Blaine never understood why not. _

_"I'm sorry." Blaine's father said before he excused himself and walked outside. Blaine wasn't dissapointed that his father didn't stay with him. It's one of those things that he and his father have in common. After hearing bad news they want to be alone, later they'll talk and they _need_ to talk. _

_Blaine didn't have much time alone though, because soon cops walked up to him and started to asked questions. Questions that Blaine really didn't feel like answering. He did answer them though, but his mind was somewhere else. This whole time his mind was focused on his mother, who was lying in their kitchen, dead. Without realizing it he sobbed quietly and soon he was pulled in a hug by one of the cops. He didn't want their hugs though. He wanted Sebastian's hugs. He needed Sebastian. _

_"Is- is it okay if I call someone?" A simple nod was all it took for Blaine to raise up out of his chair and on his feet and ran to his bag to grab his phone._

_Blaine could barely see anything when he looked for Sebastian's name on his screen. It took him a lot of courage and a few deep breaths until he finally hit the call button. _

_"Blaine?" _

_"Sebastian? Can- can I please come over? I need you." Blaine sobbed quietly and he almost expected Sebastian to say no. The two of them had been in a fight recently and even though the reason had been pretty stupid, the two of them hadn't talked for days. _

_"What happened?" _

_"My mom... She- she's dead. Seb, how? Why?... She- please, Seb. I- I can't do this on my own." Blaine bit on his lip to stop himself from crying out loud. It's not that he was embarrased, but Blaine had never liked to show this side of him to Sebastian, because he knew that he wasn't gonna like it. This time it was different though, for once he didn't care so much about that._

_"Isn't your father there?" Blaine closed his eyes and hoped that when he opens them again this all turns out to be a dream, more like a nightmare. When Blaine opened them again everything was still the same. "Where is he?"_

_"We talked... I mean he told me about... about mom. He's gone now though. I- can I come over? The cops are here and..." _

_"Wait, she was murdered? Fuck, B. Just... Yeah okay. I guess we could meet somewhere." Sebastian said and Blaine knew what this meant. His father was home so he couldn't come. "You know what. I'll pick you up. I'll be there in twenty minutes." And without saying goodbye Sebastian hang up the phone._

_That night and day Blaine and Sebastian did nothing else but cuddle in complete silence. The next day they skipped school together and hang out instead. And even though the reason wasn't the greatest, it was still the closest Blaine has ever felt towards Sebastian. _

* * *

"And? Will he stay?" Mr. Smythe asked as soon as his son walked down the stairs.

"Of course he will."

Of course Blaine stays, because in the end all the awkward moments will be worth it. And that's all that matters.

* * *

**A/N:** I seriously had no idea what to write for this chapter. Obviously the talk had to be in it, but that was only 1000 words. I kind of know what I want to happen, but I found it a little bit too soon for this chapter. So I'm sorry for the crappy chapter and it's a little bit shorter too... Hmmm...

Anyway, hello blangst. Happy to see you again.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought?

Xxx Crissingirl123


	5. Party

**A/n: **Hi guys,

Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Sadly some more drama will happen before the two of them get back together...

I'm really happy that this many people are interested in this story and want to read more. Thanks for that.

Anyways without any further ado I'll bring you guys chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Party**

* * *

_- One week later -_

"Sammy? Sammy!"

"Yeah?" Sam smiled widely at his friend, who claimed not to be that drunk, but could barely stand on two feet. It was kind of funny to see his usually controlled friend, dancing around like some idiot.

"You- you remember the football guy?" Blaine asked in a whisper, acting like Sam and he were discussing a crime.

Sam amusedly shook his head. Of course he remembered, but _even_ he wanted some fun sometimes.

"That guy, you know. Who kept staring at me! He's so tall..." Blaine breathed in Sam's ear and the blond haired boy laughed loudly. "The one with the most beautiful green eyes and oh God- those eyes, Sam, have you seen his eyes? They are so fucking gorgeous."

"Yeah- yeah. What's with him Blainers? And do I really want to know?"

"Of course you do, silly. You _always _want to know everything!" Blaine exclaimed and Sam could do nothing more but agree.

When the New Directions kids decided it was time for another party everyone immediately agreed. Obviously it was nice to party once in a while even though the memories from the last party weren't the best for most of the kids. It was still a good opportunity for them to get to know each other.

That everybody talks and meets in Glee club doesn't mean they really know each other. When you're drunk you don't hide anything. You don't give a shit and show everyone the real you, well maybe a little bit an over the top version of it, but still.

Sam didn't expect Blaine to drink this much though, especially after what happened last year with Rachel. He figured that Blaine had a rough time at home, but he didn't really thought that Blaine would be the kind of guy to drink to forget. He always kind of figured that he was the kind of guy who did everything on the responsible way.

Clearly he was wrong.

"Tell me, dude. Now I'm curious."

"I- I love him." Blaine said dreamingly, but Sam didn't seem impressed. "No, seriously. One day we're getting married and adopt the most adorable children."

"Dude, relax. The two of you don't even date."

"We used to." Sam frowned slightly, not expecting this at all. Blaine is a good looking guy and all, and it's definitely not so that Sebastian is too hot or too cool for him, but he'd never even see the two of them talk let alone kiss or do something that couples do. "And we will."

Sam was quiet for awhile, trying to figure out what to say. He soon reminded himself that it didn't really matter what he says, because Blaine will forget most of this night anyway. He shrugged and stared deep in his friend's glassy eyes, he soon saw that something changed in those eyes. He almost looked _sad_.

"I told you he wants you, but I have no idea what you're all talking about right now." Sam told Blaine finally.

Blaine sighed deeply and ran his hand though his hair, most of the gel was gone by now and luckily Blaine was too drunk to notice. Sam couldn't handle buying some gel on top of keeping an eye on his friends. It's not that he was forced to be the responsible one for the night, but also he didn't have nice memories from his last parties and he didn't want to repeat any of those. Especially not around his friend.

"I have a plan." Blaine said suddenly as he playfully rose his finger, following the movement with his eyes carefully. For a second it looked like Blaine was in a total different world, but when he opened and closed his eyes he was back in present, slowly locking his eyes with his friend's.

"So do I. We're going to my place."

"Actually, that's not possible... I need to go to- uhm, to a friend's house."

Sam hadn't asked any questions. He did suggest to bring Blaine to his friend's house and when the smaller boy had declined he had forced the boy to sit in his car. Blaine wasn't gonna drive himself whether he liked it or not. He's drunk and his arm is still broken, earlier today the two of them had gone to the hospital to replace the cast.

The drive was silent and Blaine ended up falling asleep with his cheek pressed against the window. Sam was relieved when he woke the other boy up half an hour later and it looked like the sleepy boy sort of sobered up. Some of the words he said still didn't make much sense, but he'll ask for an explanation next Monday. Sam frowned slightly when he took in the new Blaine. This Blaine wasn't excited and jumping around, but was having trouble getting out of the car. His bottom lip was locked in between his teeth and Sam had to resist the urge to lean forward and made his friend stop hurting himself. He didn't want things to become uncomfortable around the two of them. Especially now, Blaine needs him. And let's be honest for a second. Sam needs Blaine just as much.

The two of them hugged tightly before Blaine walked to the door,_ if you could even call it walking_, and Sam stepped back in his car. He hesitated when he saw Blaine closing his eyes and sliding down against the wall until he was sitting on the ground. All in him told him to go back to his friend and ask him what is going on. He had heard somewhere that drunk people always tell the truth. But that wouldn't be fair to Blaine. The curly haired boy had been keeping secrets for him these past few days, ever since he'd broken his arm. Even though he really wanted to know what was going on, he knew that he had to wait until Monday to ask him about it. He has enough information to start a very interesting conversation anyway.

Sam looked back one more time and was relieved when he saw the other boy creeping into the house.

Blaine had enough alcohol for the day, but Sam could use some right now.

* * *

It took a while before Blaine steadied himself enough to walk up the stairs. He almost wanted to walk to the kitchen first and grab a beer, but maybe he was sober enough to understand that that wouldn't be a good idea. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but when he saw that Sebastian's door was opened, his feet decided for him. Blaine couldn't think straight, some of the alcohol was still playing with his mind when he was standing in the doorway.

Sebastian and he hadn't talked for a whole week, not since their conversation in Blaine's room. Not after Sebastian had walked out of Blaine's room after calling him B. Blaine hadn't understand why such a small word could make Sebastian ignore him, but then again, that one same word, _or name_, made Blaine's heartbeat sped up every time he heard it. His eyes burned when the tears escaped, with only the alcohol to blame.

He silently cleared his throat and stared at Sebastian for a good ten seconds before he finally opened his mouth.

"Uhm… Sebastian?" Sebastian was lying on his bed. His legs were spread across the sheets and a biology book was lying on top of his head. He hadn't read a word in it yet, though. He didn't care about the test coming Monday. Not now.

"What." He didn't mean to sound mean, but he was tired and really wanted to be left alone. It's not that he could _make_ Blaine cry, because when Sebastian removed the book from his head he saw that Blaine was already crying in the doorway. His hair was a complete mess and his clothes looked gross and wet. "Had fun?"

Blaine didn't answer the other boy. He simply shrugged and looked way too serious for a drunken boy.

"I know that you don't want to talk… but-" Blaine stuttered quietly, which made it almost impossible for Sebastian to hear.

"But what?"

Sebastian wasn't sure what to expect from this Blaine in his house. The Blaine who has been drinking with his friends, but when he saw the tears slowly rolling over his housemate's cheeks he couldn't be mad or even be a little bit annoyed.

"I need you… I need someone- something." Blaine cried out abruptly. And for a minute Sebastian could do nothing else but stare at Blaine with wide eyes, and he also started to well up.

"Come on, Seb." Blaine begged as he stepped forward and sat down next to Sebastian on the other boy's bed. "I've been trying. Believe me…. And I thought that may-maybe if I never see you again I could forget…- you. And I was so close, Seb. So fucking close, but now you're here and I'm here and…-"

"Blaine, how drunk are you?" Sebastian asked concerned.

"Does it even matter? I would never be able to say this when I'm sober." Blaine whispered and his cheeks blush a shade of pink, and this made Sebastian smile a little bit. Blaine always looked adorable when he blushes, but this smile faded away pretty quickly.

"Maybe that would have been better." Sebastian signed.

_Now that I know you need me just as much as I need you I will never be able to move on without you._

"But Seb… I- I…"

"Blaine, you should leave." Sebastian breathed as he buried his head in his hands. He needed to be the adult for a minute, because Blaine couldn't think straight. He was drunk and when this gets out of hand Sebastian will be the responsible one. Not Blaine.

"Please, Seb! I'm begging you!"

"I– I can't!" Sebastian shouted and he some part of him wanted to hit Blaine, he needed the boy to stop talking to him and to stop being around him, but this was Blaine they were talking about. He would never be able to do that.

"Why not?" It were only two words, but Sebastian never liked those two words. Why does everyone always want an explanation? Why can't they just move on with their life. It's not like it's depending on it, it's not depending on what Sebastian thinks or has to say. Sebastian inhaled deeply before he faced Blaine again.

Why not be honest for once, right?

"I'm scared okay!" Sebastian shouted as he watched Blaine's reaction closely. Blaine's eyebrows lifted up and his mouth opened in shock. Blaine was quiet for a few seconds. He knew that the other boy didn't like to have feelings, let alone talk about them, but drunk Blaine simply couldn't give up this fast.

"No one has to know!" Blaine lied. He didn't want to keep it a secret. He didn't want a repeat of last time, but it's better than nothing.

"You're serious, B?"

_B. Bee._ Even now when he's crying it still makes him smile.

"I need someone close to me, Seb. Especially now." Sebastian didn't know _exactly_ what was going on in Blaine's life at the moment. He knew the most important things. He was way too busy with acting like he didn't care about him these past few days to ask, but seeing him like this broke his heart. Blaine is going through whatever he's going through with his father and there is no one here for him.

"Please, Seb. One last kiss. That's all I ask." This was the first time Blaine said something this evening that actually sounded confident and sober, a little bit at least. And for some reason it all made sense in Sebastian's head. Blaine needed someone close. He needed to know that he's not alone. It's the least he could do for Blaine. With one last shaky breath he leaned forward and cupped Blaine's cheek. With his thump he sweetly wiped the smaller boy's tears away.

"You're sure?" Sebastian asked and a small nod was all he needed to know before he pressed his lips against Blaine's shaking ones.

There was no rush. They simply sat there with their lips locked and it should have been awkward, but it wasn't. Both their hands recognized every single part of each other's body when they slowly moved up and down over their backs, arms and necks.

After a minute both of them pulled away at the same time and Blaine reached forward, and before Sebastian knew what was happening, he was pulled in an unexpected hug. Blaine sobbed softly in Sebastian's shoulder and even he let everything go. Sebastian had the hardest time comforting the other boy in his arm, while controlling his own emotions, without saying a single word.

"Thanks." Blaine sobbed quietly as he pulled away.

"You're welcome, Killer."

Blaine smiled and walked out of the room. He could feel Sebastian's eyes on him this whole time and even after six months it still made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

**A/n**: Hahaha... well well well... thank you so much for reading my shit!

Please review and tell me what you thought?

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
